


The one with the other angel.

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Abbie! ~ Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	The one with the other angel.

**Author's Note:**

> For Abbie! ~ Cassie

Gabriel Novak was in love, and he didn't care who knew. 

Gabriel had always liked to watch over all of the humans, so it came as a shock to him to find out that he really only cared about one in particular. 

Sam Winchester was a strange man. He was quite puppy-like, both personality and appearance wise, and he was very smart. He liked to volunteer at the library, where he would sort books and talk to the people in there. 

Gabriel decided that he had to meet him, to talk to him. At least once. 

**************

Sam Winchester had always believed in angels he just never thought that they'd be so..... hot. 

Gabriel Novak was short, a feature that Sam didn't usually go for, but on him it worked. His hair was long, but not as long as Sam's. His eyes were like whiskey and his clothing choice was interesting to say the least, but damn if Sam didn't like it. 

He was also much smarter than Sam, well read in everything Sam could have hoped for. He dropped by the library most days, and Sam loved it. Sometimes he brought coffee for Sam, but Sam had never seen him eat.

**********************

"Hiya Sammy!" Gabriel said, putting coffee down beside him in their usual library spot. Sam smiled to himself before looking up from his law book, grinning wide at Gabriel. 

"I told you not to call me that, Gabe!" He tried to sound annoyed, but really he liked the nickname and didn't want Gabriel to stop. 

"And I told /you/ to get your head out of the books every once in a while!" Gabe retorted, laughing and shaking his head. 

"I'm not gonna get into Stanford with dumb luck Gabe, although I'd probably need some kind of angel's help at this point..." Sam made a face and went back to reading.

"C'mon Sammy, let's go do something!" Gabe grabbed Sam's hand and pulled, making the younger boy stand up. Ignoring the boy's protests, Gabriel didn't stop until they were standing in front of a small diner. 

"You're too good to me." Sam shook his head and pushed the door open, dragging Gabe to a booth. Pleasantly surprised, Gabriel grabbed them two dessert menus and sat with Sam. 

Although Sam didn't know it yet, this date was going swimmingly.


End file.
